


Snowflake

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Come inside then. Let me warm you up.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Skyhold is always cold. Looking out from the battlements, the frozen landscape seems empty and endless. 

Dorian has never been a fan of winter. 

He lets a large snowflake land in his palm, focuses his magic to hasten its demise. 

“Snowflake offended you, did it?” 

He spins around, suddenly face to face with his lover. Everything about winter offends him, but somehow those words die in the face of that fond smile. 

“It’s cold,” he says instead. 

“Come inside then. Let me warm you up.” The smile turns into a teasing grin. 

Dorian follows. That does sound very tempting indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
